A night to remember
by Neo Aguni
Summary: a little Christmas one shot. Jeremie doesn't think he deserves his love's affection, but a couple of people disagree please r


I do not own Code Lyoko

The couples are J/A and U/Y with a tiny ity bity little bit of J/Y

Jeremie stared at the floor. It was the night of the annual Kadic Christmas Ball. Aelita was up on stage dressed in a red top and skirt that had white trim and green tights, with matching boots that matched her top and a Santa hat. She had been selected after he had convinced the principal that she would make an excellent elf.

In his mind she did. She was pure, sweet, and had an infectious smile. It was impossible to be sad whenever she was around. The music and cheering that went on around him went unnoticed to him.

His world was up there on stage laughing out loud handing out the secret Santa gifts for the students. He could hear her joyful laughter up on stage. He smiled somewhat. He loved her laughter. He loved her smile. He loved every thing that she was. There where times when he would admit to himself he wished she still lived on Lyoko that way he could keep her to himself. Sure go ahead and call him selfish, but it was how he felt, but what right did he have to keep an angel to himself. He should let her be free to give her light and love to the entire world. That was why he had insisted on her being the elf this year.

He sighed another sacrifice. He recalled a popular song that had a lyric in it that said another daybreak another heartache. Each day didn't bring him joy it brought pain as he began to realize that he would never have his angel. Odd called her princess as he did on occasion, but whenever he was alone, or he had just finished speaking to her when he was, sure she was at a safe distance he called her an Angel.

When she lived in the virtual world, he was her hero. Always there when she needed him. Sure, he sent the others to Lyoko to fight, not that he did not want to go. He wanted so badly to run into Lyoko and to her side but he never did, because there was no one to send him.

When he drew for secret Santa, he had by pure luck itself picked her name. He went out and bought her gift, but he did not know if she would want it, because while virtual he was this saving grace, but now he was just a nerd that had skills with a computer. He looked once more to his angel up on stage he knew he could never have her, because why would she want him when there where others that where a better selection than he was.

"Hey Jeremie," Yumi said holding a mistletoe over her head and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Yumi merry Christmas," Jeremie responded as he gave her a box.

Yumi accepted the box and opened it. Inside was a Japanese fan. Not like the one she used on Lyoko but a regular fan. It had red roses on it.

"You know," Jeremie said, "I'll bet that'd go great with the present that's under your tree Yumi."

"It may it may not," She said hugging him, "But thanks anyway merry Christmas Jeremie."

He unwrapped the gift from Yumi and gasped he had been wanting one of these His face lit up and Yumi smiled, "An Ipod thank you." He exclaimed hugging her.

Yumi returned the hug, "You're very welcome Jeremie."

"If you and Ulrich weren't boyfriend and girlfriend," Jeremie joked, "I'd kiss you."

"Aw gee what a shame," Yumi said catching onto the joke.

The two old friends then shared a nice laugh. Jeremie then saw Aelita get something to drink before Theo asked her to dance. Being the polite one she was accepted the offer and joined Theo on the floor.

"You should tell her how you feel," Yumi said following his gaze to the pink haired elf.

"No," was Jeremie's simple response.

"She deserves to know," Yumi countered,

"No she deserves to be happy," Jeremie replied,

"What makes you think that knowing you love her wouldn't make her happy," Yumi asked,

"Because," He said, "She would never want me."

Yumi didn't know what she hated the most his defeated tone, that he wasn't even going to try, or the pain that he was subjecting himself to.

"What in the world makes you think that she wouldn't be ecstatic about you being in love with her or even the possibility that she might love you back just as much if not more." Yumi demanded,

"Because she deserves better," Jeremie said quietly,

Yumi's face softened. She could not believe that her best friend thought so lowly of himself, "Jeremie you're wrong,"

"No why would she want a scrawny, pale as a ghost computer nerd," Jeremie said, "When she can have someone like Theo, or even William," Jeremie explained, "She shouldn't waste her time on me." he said, "Besides who'd want me?"

Yumi sighed, "I did at one time," Yumi confessed.

"What?" Jeremie asked looking at the older girl confused,

"Back when we first met," Yumi continued, "I had a crush on you."

"What did I do?" Jeremie asked, "How could I have possibly attracted you?"

"There is more to relationships than just looks," Yumi explained, "Although you're a cutie," Yumi said pinching his cheek.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Jeremie asked the older girl,

Yumi shook her head.

"But why me?" He asked restating his previous question.

"You may be smart," She said smiling, "You may be what others consider a nerd," She continued, "But you are also the kindest, sweetest most sincere guy I've ever met."

"But," He began when Yumi cut off his sentence by placing a slim finger to his lips.

"Just because I fell in love with Ulrich doesn't mean I thought less of you," She whispered getting real close to Jeremie's face, "Now get up and tell that girl how you feel about her."

"Tell what girl what?" Aelita asked,

Yumi nudged Jeremie slightly and went to find Ulrich.

"So what where you and Yumi talking about?" Aelita asked, "You know she and Ulrich are together you know." She finished quickly with what sounded a little bit like jealousy in her voice.

He pulled her closer blushing as he did so and whispered, "She was thanking me for saving her after she fell into the digital void."

"Oh," Aelita said letting out a breath as she did so.

"_Is that relief," He asked himself._

"Now Jeremie," Aelita began flashing her trademark smile, "Why are you sitting over here didn't you see this Christmas party going on around you."

"There's a Christmas party?" He joked,

Aelita playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Ow that hurt," He said being playful yet again.

Aelita laughed heartily. She then found Jeremie staring at her.

"What is there something on my face?" She asked,

"Only beauty," He slipped then caught himself, "I mean he said your face really lights up when you laugh."

Aelita flushed a little. She then pulled her hat off and pulled a box from it.

"Merry Christmas Jeremie," Aelita said almost as red as her outfit.

Jeremie accepted the gift and opened it. Inside was a gold watch. Jeremie's eyes opened wider than they had all evening. The box had a gold watch in it. It's sapphire face and silver numbers stole Jeremie's breath.

"Wow," He said, "This must've cost a small fortune."

"It did," Aelita said,

"I don't know how to thank you," Jeremie said taking the watch and putting it on, "So how does it look."

"You and that watch where made for each other," Aelita said, _"Just like we were made for each other."_

"I hope my gift pleases you," Jeremie said giving her the package.

Aelita opened the gift slowly. Then she lifted a golden necklace from the box. It had a golden bird on it.

"Oh Jeremie," Aelita said, "It's beautiful." She then stopped, "What kind of bird is this?"

"It's a turtledove."

"Like in that song the 12 days of Christmas,"

"Yeah," he said, "You see," he began, "Turtledoves are a symbol of friendship and love," he explained catching Aelita's attention, "And what you do is you keep one and you give the other to a very special person and as long as you both have your turtledoves you'll be friends forever."

"Wh…where's the other?" Aelita asked,

"Right here," Jeremie said pulling the matching necklace from his shirt.

When Aelita saw it her heart felt as if it would explode with love for him. Then without some much of a thought she draped her arm around him and drew to her and gave him the deepest kiss she could muster.

Jeremie was beyond shock. He hadn't been like this since the last time she had kissed him. When they separated Jeremie whispered to her.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked,

"Sure," Aelita responded softly.

"After Xana made the clone that ran around kissing people," He said, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Well," Aelita explained, "He made a clone of you and it kissed me."

"Really?" Jeremie asked,

"Yeah," She responded, "That's how I knew the real one from the fake," She said, "After it was over I felt really cheated so I kissed you."

"Cheated," Jeremie asked,

"Yeah," she replied, "When I thought that it was you kissing me I felt as if I could fly," She explained, "Then learning that it was really Xana's clone I felt robbed out of my dream."

"What dream," He asked,

"That you'd give me my first kiss," She said pointedly.

"Aelita," Jeremie said looking away, "I don't…" He began when Aelita covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't, " She began, "I love you and I always have and I always will."

"Aelita," He said tearing, "I love you too, but I…"

He was cut off when Aelita claimed his lips in a soft passionate embrace. When they separated she looked into his dazed eyes.

"You what?" She asked,

"I forgot," Jeremie said as Aelita moved in and kissed him yet again.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend," He asked,

"I was wondering when you'd ask." She responded, "Of course I'd be honored."

"The honor is all mine," He said, "My angel."

Aelita smiled and hugged him close. The others watched from the other side of the gym.

"It's about time," Odd said,

"No kidding," Ulrich said wrapping his arms around Yumi.

"They look so cute together," Yumi commented looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah they do," He said as he leaned in a caught Yumi's lips in a soft embrace.

"Aelita," Jeremie asked,

"Yes," She responded,

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too," She said as she and he made their way to the dance floor.

They got onto the floor as the song started it was George Strait's I cross My heart. Jeremie knew this song well. He placed his mouth by her hair and breathed the words given her the illusion that he was the one singing to her. They danced slowly as if this song was written specifically for them.

Tears accumulated in Aelita's eyes. As it seemed as though this song was written just for her and Jeremie. It was like some sort of sign that they would always have each other, and thanks to Jeremie's little trick it was as if it was he singing and singing just for her. She then looked into Jeremie's soft blue eyes and kissed him. When they separated they both sang the last few words.

They hugged each other as the music faded, both of their hearts pounding neither wanting to let the other go.

"This will be a night to remember," Aelita said from her spot snuggled against Jeremie.

"It's an evening that will live in infamy," He joked,

"Aelita playfully slapped his shoulder and hugged him tighter. After the dance he escorted Aelita back to her room and after a final kiss he bid Aelita sweet dreams and a Merry Christmas she returned the gesture and went into her room blowing him a kiss before she shut the door.

When Jeremie pulled his blanket over his exhausted but Happy body he realized Aelita was right. Tonight was a night to remember.

Well What do you think

Please Read and Review.


End file.
